Amando por primera vez
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que quería, quería entregarle todo a Yi Jeong, estaba segura que no amaría a nadie tanto como a él. Estaba segura de eso...aunque tuviera consecuencias inesperadas. Traduccion de Making Love


**_Annyeong! _**

**_bueno, soy nueva en este fandom asi que...deseenme suerte! Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado ^^ no se que tan famoso sea el fandom en espanol pero dado a que soy mexicana decidi publicarlo en mi idioma natal (tambien lo pueden encontrar en ingles =D ) _**

**_cuando terminen de leer haganme el favor de dejar un bonito review y animarme a seguir escribiendo mas cosas como esta ya que, como mi nombre lo indica, soy una pervertida en potencia, hace mucho que queria escribir SoEul pero no hayaba como hasta TADAN! la Sra. Inspiracion llego a mi, contendra algo de lemon o lime (lime en este capitulo) lo siento! no lo puedo evitar! pero espero que esas escenas sean de su agrado si no...este...si no...ahm...ps no se pierden de nada! haha bueno si, de muchas cosas pero no se perderan en la historia =)_**

**_Disclaimers.- ni Boys Over Flowers, So Yi Jeong y Chu Ga Eul me pertenecen yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia que acudio a mi en la clase de filosofia (xD), creanme si me pertenecieran habria hecho que mas salieran mas cosas de esta pareja, que Woo Bin se hubiese quedado con Jae Kyung y que Ji Hoo...se hubiese qedado con algun miembro de SS501 (XD AHAHAHAH OK NO! PERO VIVA EL JUNGMINxHYUNGJUN osea nada qe ver) aish ya!_**

**_DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA! _**

* * *

><p>Ella se encontraba de pie afuera del taller de él. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo ahí, él ya la había rechazado una vez. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de Eun Jae por completo, desde la infancia, y que para él no era nada más que una niñita, una buena amiga. Así que sabiendo todo esto, ¿Qué más podía perder? Un escalofrío recorrió su piel al darse cuenta que quizá estaba siendo estúpida por regresar con él, por lo que se dio la vuelta lista para alejarse.<p>

-¿Ga Eul? –la voz surgió en la oscuridad -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –se quedó paralizada.

-Y-yo… yo… yo… venía… a… visitarte –tartamudeó por lo que hizo una pausa para componerse –ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última visita –sintió como el rubor se iba extendiendo por sus mejillas así que cerró los ojos y respiró hondo –pero puede que estés ocupado así que mejor me iré… y regresaré… luego.

-¿Ocupado? –él se rió en voz baja –no he estado ocupado desde que me rompí la mano y, en palabras de mi abuela, "me deshonré a mí mismo y a la respetable familia So" –su tono era amargo y sonaba algo borracho. Ga Eul giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo y se quedo impactada. Yi Jeong siempre se había vestido elegante pero esa noche era diferente, llevaba unos jeans algo ajustados y una camiseta cualquiera; su cabello estaba desordenado y los ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando todo el día.

-Yi Jeong Sunbae –murmuró y se le acercó -¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó ella mientras acariciaba con cierto miedo su mejilla. La cadencia suave de su voz fue mezclada con la preocupación y ésta se hizo evidente en sus grandes y redondos ojos. Si se preocupaba por él. Yi Jeong la miró con una expresión indescifrable y le indicó que entrara.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando entró en el familiar estudio. Se sentía incómoda pero se mantuvo estable y en calma "una buena amiga siempre tiene que ser así en tiempos de necesidad" se recordó a sí misma.

-Así que… ¿me vas a decir que haces aquí? ¿No te dije que no me gusta la gente que se aparece por aquí sin propósito alguno? ¿Vas a pedirme una cita de nuevo? –su tono áspero la sacó de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera la miraba estaba más ocupado sirviéndose un vaso de whisky.

-No… bueno… sólo vine a ver como estabas, pero en vista de que no me quieres aquí… -murmuró –mejor me voy –añadió con voz firme y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, sólo que esta vez, a diferencia del pasado, no fue tras ella.

Estaba haciendo mal al haber ido ahí, aferrándose a él, a la idea de que él la quería o llegaría a quererla, tenía que terminar eso así que volvió hacia Yi Jeong, quien no se había movido de lugar. Miraba fijamente a un jarrón con los puños apretados y los brazos temblando, intentando mantenerse en calma. Ga Eul inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia él y lo entendió, estaba tratando de no llorar.

-Yi Jeong Sunbae, por favor –le dijo suave pero firme –déjame ayudarte, quiero ayudarte, no tienes que pasar por esto solo. Sé que incluso has estado evitando a Woo Bin Sunbae y los demás F4…

-Ellos están más preocupados por Goo Jun Pyo que por mí –la interrumpió de repente –lo sé… yo también estoy preocupando por él y Jan DI, pero aun así, no se dan cuenta que estoy batallando también, que tengo problemas. ¡Es como si a nadie le importara!

-¡A mí me importa! –explotó junto con todas sus emociones y se dio cuenta que había elevado la voz – ¡Todos nos preocupamos por ti! ¡No pides ayuda y cuando te ofrecen ayuda la rechazas! Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, acéptala… ¡Deja de ser un maldito cobarde! Por favor… –suplicó y se acercó a él para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-No puedo… no contigo –murmuró Yi Jeong, se soltó de su abrazo y la sostuvo lejos de él con las manos en sus hombros –ni siquiera entenderías…

-Entonces explícamelo… haré mi mejor esfuerzo –suplicó mirándolo fijamente.

-Es sólo que no… no puedo tener sentimientos aun más profundos hacia ti –su voz era tan baja que Ga Eul apenas podía oírlo –ya sabes lo que le pasó a Jun Pyo con Jae Kyung –empezó a hablar con más claridad –y sucederá exactamente lo mismo lo mismo conmigo y resultarás más herida que Jan Di por el hecho de que eres más inocente y frágil –le levantó suavemente la barbilla y la obligó mirarlo a los ojos –pero es tu inocencia… tu fragilidad que hace que seas… -trató de encontrar las palabras correctas ante la presión que había en el ambiente – te has convertido en mi todo, Chu Ga Eul. –ella se congeló.

Había imaginado ese momento tantas veces pero estaba sucediendo mejor que en sus sueños (bueno, a pesar de que estaba un poco borracho pero aun así… estaba sucediendo)

Su aliento le rozó la mejilla conforme él se iba inclinando. Cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios rozando tan suave y delicadamente los suyos, cómo si pensara que la si presionaba demasiado fuerte se rompería en sus brazos. Una sensación abrumadora creció dentro de ella y deseó más. Puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello jalándolo hacia ella para tener sus cuerpos más juntos. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir su movimiento repentino. Podía sentir la ferocidad del beso y el calor entre ellos, volvió a cerrar los ojos para saborear mas el momento, puso sus manos en su cintura, deseando mezclarse con ella para convertirse en uno solo.

El contacto de sus labios y la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de ella hicieron que todo alrededor de Ga Eul girara, se sentía en el cielo. Yi Jeong quería profundizar un poco más el beso por lo que presionó la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de ella, estaba nerviosa con la idea de besar completamente a un buen besador como Yi Jeong pero todas sus acciones la hicieron perder todo sentido de racionalidad y permitió que la lengua de él entrara en su boca.

Yi Jeong no podía describir el placer que sintió cuando ella le permitió el acceso, eso sólo podía significar que ella confiaba en él. Quería más, sí, pero trató de controlar su impulso de llevarla aun más allá. Quería preservar la inocencia de Ga Eul, no quería tratarla como a una de sus "chicas"; sin cuidados y el placer como único propósito. Así que cuando beso a Ga Eul quiso que fuese diferente, lo hizo diferente para ella; supuso que era su primer beso por la forma que movía tímidamente su lengua contra la de él, pero era muy buena estudiante.

-Aprendes rápido –Yi Jeong murmuró seductoramente contra la piel de sus labios. Ella se ruborizó un poco al hecho de que su orgullo subiera al recibir el elogio de un Casanova. Él sonrió con satisfacción –pero aun así te falta practicar un poco más –la volvió a besar, poniendo toda su pasión en el beso. Esta vez Ga Eul no dudo en responder correctamente, se apretó más contra él y se aferró suavemente de su cabello conforme el beso iba subiendo de intensidad. No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo pero en su viaje a Nueva Caledonia había visto como una chica besaba así a Woo Bin.

Sintió como las manos en su cintura se apretaban más contra ella, los besos de él se hicieron más desesperados, más urgentes. Intentó permanecer en control, ser delicado con ella pero simplemente no pudo. Necesitaba más. El sabor de sus labios lo volvía loco, la manera en que ella reaccionó lo llevo hasta la locura. Sabía que debía retirarse, que debía parar aquello pero simplemente no podía, ya era adicto a su toque, su sabor, la manera en que su cuerpo encajaba perfecto al de él… de pronto se dio cuenta que se estaba excitando.

Se aparto de ella finalizando abruptamente el beso. Ga Eul perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló contra una mesa. Él la miró, tenía un color rojo brillante en las mejillas, su pecho subía y bajaba con su jadeo. El corazón le latía con fuerza y le dolían los labios del deseo por más contacto, sintió que su intimidad se iba mojando y una extraña sensación de cosquilleo y palpitación aparecía. Deseo. Se sintió un poco avergonzada al sentirse tan excitada tan sólo por un simple beso, miro a Yi Jeong y se dio cuenta que él también se sentía así, entonces si él también se sentía así ¿Por qué acabar el beso?

Al sentir la mirada de ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta, ella podía ver que respiraba con dificultad, tenía una mano en el cabello desordenándolo aun más y la otra colocada firmemente en su cintura mientras que sus ojos miraban al suelo. ¿Se arrepentía? Entonces fue cuando entró en pánico.

Yi Jeong trató de concentrarse para poder "enfriarse" pero aun asi podía sentir su erección presionando contra sus jeans y definitivamente se notaba mucho; intentó no pensar en su pecho jadeante, sus mejillas enrojecidas, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de él, el sabor de sus labios, el roce de su lengua. Lo intentó, pero fracaso estrepitosamente.

-Yi Jeong Sunbae –Ga Eul lo llamó en voz baja –por favor –no sabía que decir exactamente, pero tenía que hacerle saber cómo se sentía, decirle que lo necesitaba –no me dejes así… no me alejes así... te amo –se declaró con voz firme y Yi Yeong levantó la cabeza –te amo y yo sé que tú también me amas –continuó resueltamente.

-Por supuesto que te amo –le contestó –te amo más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo y por favor no pienses que no quiero besarte, porque créeme, si quiero –suspiró y se volvió hacia ella, mantuvo las manos en su entrepierna tratando de ocultar su erección –pero… yo soy más… bueno… -eso sería difícil de explicar –la mayoría de las veces cuando beso a una chica es para… otras cosas… sobre todo si es tan hermosa como tú –Ga Eul se sonrojó al oír esas palabras y Yi Jeong no pudo hacer más que reír –mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato a lo que ya sabe que le espera… -se sintió avergonzado de hablar acerca de las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo. Miró a Ga Eul quien sonreía dulcemente, él se rió entre dientes al darse cuenta que ella en todo el esplendor de su inocencia no lograba entender –y es por eso que es tan duro…

Ella frunció el ceño y esperó a que Yi Jeong continuara. Bueno, definitivamente iba a tener que hacerle entender por las malas, después de todo, si ella quería estar con él tenía que entender su posición por lo que la abrazó con fuerza, presionando su cadera contra ella, asegurándose de que podía sentir su dolorosa erección, al principio no sintió nada, pero después lo hizo, ese extraño bulto que presionaba contra su vientre, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no se movió.

-Esto es lo que me haces, Chu Ga Eul, esto y mucho más –susurró con voz ronca en su oído, después lamió el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola gemir -¿quieres que me detenga? –le preguntó mientras trazaba un camino de besos desde su oreja hasta su cuello.

-Yi Jeong Sunbae… -ronroneó ella poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de él –yo… yo… quiero… no sé como… pero no te detengas.

Yi Jeong no se pudo sentir más emocionando después de escuchar sus palabras, la besó con fiereza y enredó sus brazos en su cintura. Sabía que necesitaba ser tierno con ella porque era su primera vez, pero no podía, la necesitaba tan desesperadamente, la necesitaba tanto como el aire. No sabía cuando se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él, cuando comenzó a amarla de esa manera… pero en ese momento le importaba un soberano cacahuate.

Ga Eul sintió el cambio de sus besos y la forma en que empezó a empujarla hacia la mesa. Tenía miedo, miedo de que ella no sería lo suficiente para él, miedo de que le doliera o que el llegase a hacerle daño; pero ella lo quería y así lo había decidido, quería convertirse en uno solo con él.

Yi Jeong tomó su pierna y le acarició el muslo delicadamente, la levantó y la colocó sobre la mesa. A ella le temblaban las manos, le temblaban un poco cuando le comenzó a tirar con urgencia de su camiseta. El sonrió cuando sintió sus nervioso movimientos tratando de quitarle la ropa, él la ayudó y lanzó la camiseta a cualquier lugar.

Abrió los ojos cuando por fin pudo ver parte del magnífico cuerpo del Casanova al desnudo, tenía un torso bien formado, con músculos firmes pero no tan marcados. La sonrisa se Yi Jeong se ensanchó cuando vio su reacción, con firmeza la tomó por la barbilla y miró fijamente a sus ojos una vez más.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó en voz baja, ella asintió con la cabeza. –puedo parar si no estás segura de…

-Yo quiero esto –dijo firmemente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él.

Sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que quería, quería entregarle todo a Yi Jeong ¿futuro esposo? ¡Qué va! Estaba segura que no amaría a nadie tanto como a él. Estaba segura de eso, quería que él le hiciera el amor por primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW! <em>**

**_3_**

**_saranghae!_**


End file.
